


A friend in need

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Tangled Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place before and after Great explorations, Varian every year would ask his dad to come to the sicence expo with him. And every year it was the same excuse, after finally winning the expo. Varian confines his insecurities to Cas. Aware his father heard the whole thing. Casandra puts things into perspective, bringing father and son closer then ever before.Not romance I do not ship them as Varian is to young and i can't get past the age thing, nothing against people who ship them.





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of when i was watching a bit of this episode, they never showed his father. And I doubt that Varian wouldn't have asked his dad to come. So I thought i'd make this lil one shot in honor of tangled fluff week. 
> 
> Cas and Varian are only friends in this, and that's all i see them as. I can't get past the age part. Not to mention with what Varian is going through right now. The last thing he needs at the moment is a relationship.

The Science Expo was coming up and boy was Varian excited. It wasn’t often he was allowed to do alchemy outside of his basement, his father always worried how people would react.

 

But today was the day, and he couldn’t be more excited.

 

Looking at the flier Varians smile faltered a bit, he had tried to get his father to come, wanted to spend a bit of time with him. Let him see not all Alchemy was bad. Maybe make him proud.

 

But Quirin said what he would always say.

 

"I'm to busy tending to the fields maybe next year son".

 

Next year, next year, it was always next year. But next year never came. Different year same excuse. A few teardrops landed on the flier. Varian sniffled wiping his eyes with his gloved hand.

 

His shoulders slumped he wished his father made time for him. But he knew he couldn't get mad, his father ran the whole Village. He was a busy man.

 

"Son are you ready to go?".

 

Varian stood up with a heavy heart, he forced a smile like he did every year.

 

"Coming dad".

 

_______________________________________________

 

It was close to dusk by the time Cas and Varian had made the area almost back to normal. The swords lady noticed Varian seemed to grow quiet. Almost if he had things on his mind.

 

"Varian". Cassandra asked quietly. Stopping her seeping eye's drawing in concern. 'Is everything OK?".

 

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah". Varian forced a smile, which didn't quite meet his eye's. His gaze landing on the ground. "Everything's fine". 

 

"I don't believe you". Cas said firmly going up to her friend, she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "What's wrong". 

 

"Its just". Varian looked up tears in his eyes. "I finally do something RIGHT. Finally win something. And my Dad isn’t here to see it. He always thinks i screw everything up. And I just. I wish for once he could look at me with pride instead of disappointment". 

 

"Varian". Cas took her friends shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me".

 

Sad baby blue eye's gazed up at the swordswoman. 

 

"Your father loves you, it might be hard for him to show it. I know that feeling my Dad can be that way to, but remember when your machine didn't work and the Village blew up the last time we saw you?"

 

Varian cringed at the memory but nodded. 

 

"Your Dad was frantically looking for you, he IGNORED the rest of the Villagers. He was just searching for YOU. He was terrified that something happened to you. Sometimes it’s hard for fathers to show just how much we mean to them. But it doesn’t mean they love us any less. They just don't know how to show it". 

 

"Do you really think he cares?". 

 

"I do". 

 

Cas and Varian swirled around at the soft voice from behind them, Varian's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his father. The guilt on the man's usually gruff features was forgin. Varian pulled away from his friend rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Dad I". He went quiet when his father held up a hand. 

“You wanted me to come to this science expo, just like you have every year. And every year I always give the same excuse”. Quirin swallowed thickly guilt in his eyes. “You always look so forward to this every year and every year I miss it”. 

“You get busy”. Varian mumbled eye’s gazing at the ground. “I understand that”. 

“Never to busy for you son”. Quirin knelt down holding his son’s shoulders. “You always want to show me just what you can do, and I always write you off. I am your father I should be there to support you. Encourage you, instead I only tend to see the negative in you. And for that I am sorry”. Tears sprang to Quirin’s eyes. ‘Can you ever forgive me?”

Swallowing thickly Varian threw his arms around his Dad burying his head into his father’s shoulder, strong arms came around his frame holding him in a tight hug. 

“I am so sorry son”. Quirin muttered eye’s closing. “I’m so sorry”.  
“S’OK”. Varian muttered muffled by his father’s shoulder. 

Quirin pulled his son back resting his forehead against his son’s. 

“Why don’t we have a movie night tonight, just to two of us?”. 

“You mean that?” Varian’s eye’s lit up a smile on his tearstained face. 

“I do”. 

Varian gazed at Cas who gave him a big smile. 

“Get out of here i’ll take care of the rest of this”. 

“You sure?” Varian’s eye’s drew in guilt. 

“Yes were almost done anyway”. 

Varian smiled as his father put an arm around his shoulders, he threw his friend a grateful smile.

“Thanks Cas”. 

As father and son left Cas sighed happily she had done her good deed today, when she got done with this. She would tell her father she loved him, and see if he wanted to do a movie night to.


End file.
